High Penguins
High Penguins (Licentiabellatoris babae, Latin for "freedom fighter WOW") are an endangered species of penguin. Background They came to this world in The Year 0 and colonised the land of Valnor, which doesn't exist anymore, the only remnant being Arda. Malcur, the dark lord, waged war and almost destroyed the world. The Elemental Amulets were made and they defeated him. Sadly, Malcur and Opacus cut down (and ate) the Trees around the year 1900, thus killing whatever was in them, and in sympathy for those who worked so long to grow them, the High Penguins took all of the remaining dew from their swimming pools to revive the power they promised. With a bit of love, this swimming pool dew became the Silmarils, and are said to power the Elemental Amulets. However, not everyone enjoyed the pools and happiness the High Penguins had. These lesser penguins were jealous of the High Penguins' power and superiority, and set out to overthrow them. Under the leadership of Whoot Smackler Whoot, the lesser penguins couped the HP government, the High Penguin Confederacy. The Silmaril were soon lost and they started to fade away from existence. The High Penguins fled for their lives. On the fringe of the continent, they set up the Grand Ol' Land, which existed until the fall of Khanzem to HP flippers. Soon after, the victorious HPs were overthrown again, this time by the Snowman Empire. They, once more, fled in exile. They also lost the reverence of yore, now "just another species", which is rather sad, since they saved the future USA from being under Naughtzee rule. After Olde Antarctica, the HPs were finally accepted by society for a while, but were kept away in one province during Colonial Antarctica, because the greedy kings saw them as a threat. They are now a part of modern society, but this is unnoticed for the most part. In Freezeland they mostly live, but the normal population is oblivious to the fact that they are there. Involvement They are all dimishing, but still waiting for the day they can return. High Penguins usually live in Freezeland. The Capital of the High Penguin Confederacy was very close to what is now South Pole City. Ruins are rumored to be buried in permafrost near the city limits. Most HPs live in Freezeland because King Triskelle is also high penguin. The High Penguins are rumoured to have powers, and it is beleived they made The Elemental Amulets. They are very recently becoming more recognized, accepted, and even respected in the Antarctic world. Characteristics They were about 3/4 of a metre tall and somewhat slender, strong and resistant to the extremes of nature. Their senses, especially of hearing and sight, were much keener than those of normal Penguins. High Penguins apparently did not sleep, but rested their minds in daydreams or by looking at beautiful things. They are telepathic, though they do not use telepathy much. The High Penguins possessed skills and knowledge that appeared as 'magic' to normal creatures. Although they could be slain or die of grief, High Penguins were not subject to age or disease. They could recover from wounds which would normally kill a normal penguin. However this also made the High Penguins less flexible in terms of adjusting to an ever-changing continent. Unlike normal penguins, they are born with hair. Different hair colours usually defined where a High Penguin came from. Unlike regular Penguins, High Penguins actually have noticable legs, usually covered by a greatcoat. High Penguins still waddle, however, but they can do so at twice the speed of normal penguins. Chicks High Penguin chicks grow slower than normal Penguin chicks, though their minds are faster, learning speech before the first year. Their wills master their bodies quickly so they learn to waddle, dance, etc by their first year. High Penguin Chicks at play would resemble fair happy children of normal penguins with little need for governing. Their words, and mastery of their bodies would make them seem older than they appeared in body. Subspecies *Wood Penguins, also known as wood nymphs, are a subspecies of High Penguins. They are able to assume physical bodies identical or similar to High Penguin form and the same size as normal penguins. *Dufflepuds are a hybrid of when a High penguin marries a lower penguin. Since the High Penguin gene is recessive, the Dufflepud usually takes after the lower side, but eventually discovers some power or trait later on in life (slow aging, telekinesis, etc). *Efreets were followers of Malcur, known for their ugly faces, large hunched backs, and their natural desire to be evil. They are now extinct. *Ettins were often called giants. They were the largest species of penguins ever, ranging from four to twelve feet tall. They became extinct in the mid 700's. Elessar claims to have "1/64th" Ettin blood. *Maenads were followers of Drachus (Finwe's brother), and are described as "wild, madcap young girls". They are physically beautiful, some of the most beautiful penguins ever, so much to the extent that their beauty could hypnotise High Penguin men, even unintentionally. One of the few survivng Maenads is Lilyglove the Love Bandit, number four on Freezeland's Most Wanted List, and number twenty seven on PSA's. Tinuviel, mother of Luce and Vesper, was half Maenad, on her mothers side, making the sisters 1/4 Maenad. *Pavenders are known for their exotic colours, most of which inspiried modern colours like "maroon", "baby blue", "lime green", "bright red" and "lavender". Any penguin born with these colours denifantely has Pavender blood in them. Pavenders are the third most common type of High Penguin. They can also change colour depending on their mood. They age quicker than most High Penguins, by about ten to twenty years. Arvan Stratford is a maroon fullblood of these. *Valnorians are the most common type of High Penguin, with 79% of High penguins being Valnorian. Valnorians bear all normal High Penguin powers and abilities. Will Whitefoot, Malcur, Opacus, and Gilraen were Valnorians. *Ardonians are the second most common type of High penguins. They are born either White, Black, Grey, "Normal" Blue, Forest Green, or Yellow, unlike Valnorians, which can be any colour (not Pavender colours though). They are taller than Valnorians, and age the slowest. Darktan, Luce, Vesper, and Elessar are each Ardonians. They bear the same powers as Valnorians. Trivia *High Penguins can choose how they use their powers, for good or for evil. *Though widespread through Freezeland, they are not usually accepted. *High Penguins keep their ethnicity a secret, so not many penguins accept for close friends of them know Triskelle and Luce are High Penguins highly involved in society. *They all have accents, depending on where they were from. The most common accents were British and Irish, but it was not uncommon to find one with a Scottish or Northern Irish accent. *High Penguins all share a bitter hatred of Pengolia, mostly because Whoot Smackler Whoot was a Khanz Penguin. *Their initials, HP, are not to be confused with Hat Pop's nickname, HP, which means a completely different thing. See also * Silmaril * King Triskelle * The Elemental Amulets * The Two Trees * Whoot Smackler Whoot * High Penguin Confederacy * Grand Ol' Land * Snowman Empire * Dagor Dagorath * Khanzem *Red River 2 Category:Groups Category:creatures Category:penguins Category:The Awesomeness that is Triskelle *